Aku no māku
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel was only a couple weeks old when he was left at a church; he is now 14 years old and is wondering about who his parents really are and where he actually came from. OOC, Sebaciel, AU, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, this is going to be an RP with me and ****emopyromaniacfrost, well im going to start the chapter, well thats all i had to say and i'll see you in the next authors note.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Ciel was only a couple weeks old when he was left at a church, he is now 14 years old and is wondering about who his parents really are and where he actually came from.  
**

**.**

.

In the seventh layer of hell, the moon shined brightly in the nighttime sky; in a large manor two elder demons, the master and mistress of the mansion, walked into a nursery. The nursery was decorated a light blue, filled with toys and had a crib in the center. The mistress, a woman with long golden hair walked over to the crib and picked up her child, a boy no older than a few weeks old, and cradled him in her arms.

The master, a tall man with short navy blue hair and brown eyes, went over to them and smiled at the sight of his son. Just then the peaceful moment was ruined when a man came bursting into the room shouting something.  
"Calm down servant and tell us what's wrong," the brown eyed man demanded.  
"I-it's the angels, th-they're attacking!" he shouted in a fit of panic.

Both master and mistress looked horrified at what they heard.

"Quickly, take my son to the human world and hide him somewhere safe," the master ordered, the servant gave a nod. The golden haired woman gently wrapped her son in a blanket to keep him warm and held him close.

Both demons left the manor without looking back once, the servant had opened a portal and the entered it to get to the human world.

The mistress noticed that they were in London, England and sighed with relief when she knew where to go. Suddenly a flash of lightning frightened her, because she knew it meant it was going to rain soon. She looked around frantically for a place to hide her child and saw a small basket. Walking over to the small basket and carefully put her child inside. The baby didn't like the feeling and started to cry missing its mother's warmth.

"Please mistress, quiet your son."

"Hush now little one, it'll be okay, just go back to sleep," the child was soothed by his mother's voice and drifted back off to sleep, As soon as he was asleep she grabbed the lid of the basket and put it over it, just as soon as it started to down pour. The servant and mistress ran through the rain.  
"Where are we going my lady?" the servant asked.  
"We're going there," she pointed to the small church on the hill.

Once they got closer, the female demon put her son in front of the door feeling pain in her heart for a mother should never have to let her child go. But before she departed she left a small note on top of the basket.

"Goodbye my dear little one," she let a single tear fall down her cheek as she knocked on the door," let's go." And soon both demons were gone, like they were never there in the first place.

The church door opened with a creek and a male with slicked back black hair with lime green eyes that wore thin framed glasses, looked around for whoever had knocked. Looking down, he gasped at the sight of a small child in a wicker basket had been left at the door. He leaned down and gently picked up the child and noticed the note and silently read it to himself.

_To whoever is reading this, I'm very sorry for leaving my son here, but I had no other choice. His name is Ciel, please take good care of him, when he is 15 we'll send someone to bring him home, but for now I just need him safe. When Ciel is older, please tell him that we loved him and it wasn't on purpose, this all I can say for now, goodbye._

The man removed the blanket from the child's head and looked in horror. This boy was no normal boy with small horns that peeked from his hair, black nails, a long black tail, and small feathers, probably meaning he has wings. He also saw triple six engraved on the back of the child's neck.

"This is a devils child, but I just can't leave him here," the fledgling opened its eyes and they were a lovely ocean blue, and giggled. The blacked haired man couldn't help but smile at the child.  
"I'll just take care of him and teach him how to act human," the man carried the child into the building and silently closed the door behind him.

**.**

**.**

**666: known as the evil number, in this story, it'll be used to tell the ranking of a demon, highest level demons have this mark, medium level demons have a pentagram like Claude's or Sebastian's, and the lowest level of demons don't have a mark. **

**A/N: Hey guys, this was the prologue, not the first chapter of the story, this is just going to tell what happened and how Ciel ended up there, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the first chapter of our little RPing fic, well that's all I had to say, so I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**( fourteen years later )**

A boy with short blue hair had just woken up to the sound of someone shouting his name, he sat up and yawned," Ciel! Get dressed or you'll be late for your first day of high school!"

Ceil slowly climbed out of bed rubbing his eyes.

"Do I have to?" he asked in a pleading voice. Ciel really didn't want to go, school was stupid and was just a contest on who can have the most sex. No one was actually there to learn, not even the teachers!

Ciel reluctantly got dressed and dragged himself downstairs.  
"Good morning Ciel," a man with lime green eyes said.  
"Good morning William," Ciel groaned out,he was not a morning person.  
"Just call me Will Ciel," William smiled at how much the boy had grown, his wings were about five feet long and he learned how to fold them in so he could hide them.

His tail was long and thin like a snake as it whipped from side to side, and his horns were a bit more noticeable now. Ciel grabbed his book bag and swung it over his shoulder. He was about to leave when will grabbed his shoulder.  
"Ciel wait, take this and wear it," William handed the boy a black cloak with a hood. Ciel just rolled his eyes. Of course he had to wear that stupid cloak, but it was that or get a bunch or people either being really scared of him, which he wouldn't mind, or scientist trying to dissect him. Ciel shivered at the thought. Taking it he ran out the door and as he was running he put it on.

Walking to school was a huge pain but he wasn't aloud to fly. How could Will do something like that to him? Anyway, walking to school was pretty uneventful, that is until he saw a pair of glowing red eyes in an ally he passed by. When Ciel looked back at the ally, whatever the creature was, was gone.

'Mm maybe it was just in my imagination,' Ciel thought. Ciel took out his phone from his pocket and checked the time," oh fuck!" He was going to be late, even though he hated his school, he hated it more when his teachers got on him about being late, he took one last look at the ally before running off.

When Ciel got to school, he was panting, right before he walked into the building, three kids, obliviously seniors, walked up to him smirking," Well, well, well, looks like we got some fresh meat guys," Ciel was beginning his first year of ninth grade. The young demon rolled his eyes. Why was he a constant target for bullies, was it because he was, dare he say it, short? But that didn't matter, what did was that this dumbass seniors were threatening him. If only they knew...  
"And here we see the three stupid pinheads who think they are better then the rest of us, just 'cause their older," Ciel said rolling his eyes. The three seniors could be seen getting very angry and not too soon Ciel regretted what he said.  
"You think you're so tough shorty?" Asked the leader of the pinheads,"We'll see about that." Then taking Ciel's small neck in he's hands he was papered to snap it in half. Ciel didn't know what to do. If he used his super human strength he would be found out, but if he didn't...just than a wind blew their way and the hood of his cloak fall off his head. The bullies quickly dropped Ciel and ran away, screaming like little girls.  
"Freak!"  
"Monster!"  
Ciel couldn't help but feel both sad and beyond pissed. It was their fault! Standing by and pulling up his hood he picked up his stuff, which he dropped when the dumbasses took a hold of his neck, when he heard a chuckle.

Ciel turned on his heel and saw a teen with raven black hair and blood red eyes, he wore black gloves that showed his jet black fingernails. Ciel glared at him.  
"What are you looking at bastard?" The young demon growled. The teen didn't say a word, he just smirked at the boy and walked by, but he stopped as soon as he started to open the door.  
"You're an interesting kid," the raven haired teen said as he walked into the school.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at what he said.  
"Man, that was the weirdest person I've ever seen," the young demon walked into class, only to be stopped by a man with long red hair and green eyes, he tapped his foot as he crossed his arms.  
"Great for you to join us Mr. Phantomhive, go and take your seat." Ciel resisted the urge to talk back to the teacher.  
"As you wish Mr. Sutcliff," Ciel smirked.

Everyone in the class could practically see his face turn red with anger, he looked as if he'd burst any minute.  
"Ahem, now that everyone's here, I would like for you to meet a new student that'll be joining us." Ciel sighed,' just what I need, another idiot,'the bluenettes's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Class, this is Sebastian Michealis, he shall be in our class, for this semester."


End file.
